Wings of Freedom: The 73rd Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: Everyone knows that the 74th Games is the one that created a fire in the Districts. But what about the Games immediately before? Could there have been a lingering air of rebellion that was later sparked by Katniss Everdeen? Follow 6 unique points of view from teens that challenge the Capitol and eventually create the setting for the second rebellion of Panem.
1. London: A Sleepover

_~A sleepover- London's POV~_

I take my duffel bag and garment bag into the dark Academy with me. The District 1 Academy for the Preparation of Tributes closes at 8:30 sharp most of the time, but tonight is a special night.

It's the night before the reaping. Which means that the two tributes designated to volunteer are invited for the annual Training Center lock-in the night before the reapings. We can invite whoever we want and do whatever we want, whether it be training (the intended purpose) or partying or whatever, without any adult supervision.

I've never been invited to one, but that's okay because this year I'm one of the people hosting it. The boy who is volunteering alongside me is named Charm Spalding. I can't say I particularly like the guy, but that's probably a good thing.

When I walk into the half-lit Training Gym, Charm is surrounded by girls that he talks to happily. I roll my eyes. See, unlike him, I decided to use this night.

I invited my 16-year-old best friend Mage, the Victors, and the Trainers. This is my last shot at making sure everything is perfect before I have to do it for the entire nation. Charm can do whatever he wants with those girls, but I'm making sure that everything is set for my time in the Capitol.

I do my make-up in the mirror, putting on the dress I intend to wear for reapings. I'm going to use this as a dress rehearsal.

I'm looking up to do mascara when I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up.

"Hi Uncle Cord," I say, smiling.

"Evening London," he says. As a Head Trainer, my Uncle is tough as nails, but as a person, he isn't all that bad.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's an honor."

I go back to doing my make-up as more people arrive. Mage is the second to come, and she helps me adjust my dress so I look the best I can. At the sight of a bunch of adults, Charm and his girls move to the library. Good riddance.

When the clock strikes 8:30 and the doors are locked, I turn to my small group of mentors and trainers, keeping Mage tight by my side.

"Thank you all for coming," I say, trying to sound powerful. "As you know, I'm going to volunteer for the Games tomorrow, and I need all of you to make sure that I'm as ready as I can be for it. So, I want to run a kind of dress rehearsal. I need you to play the parts and give me tips." Sounds simple enough.

"We can do that, kiddo!" shouts the Victor of the 63rd Games. Gloss and his sister Cashmere will forever go down in history books as the first sibling-duo to win back-to-back Games. Dutch Krietzer, a pretty crabby but wise man who is almost 70 now, was close to it with his brother, but Osmium died in the Games after his. We just went in-depth into the 20th Games in our Games History class.

His sons, Sprite and Scotch, are Trainers along with a guy in his 30's named Fortunado Davison, and all three of them showed up today to help me. Incense Thantos (she was recently married), who won the 51st Games, is there, as well, along Briar-Rose Karenbauer, Victor of the 68th Games, with other assorted Victors and such. Mage is training hard and aspires to volunteer for the 75th Games, when she's 18.

The only problem with that is that 75 is a Quarter Quell year, which means anything could happen. Maybe she can get to volunteer for the 74th, if she really excels.

"So," I say, "Can we start with the reaping, please?"

"Of course," says Incense with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I'll be the escort!" says Gloss, beaming. He runs up to the front and says, "Okay, places everyone!" He points to Mage, "You're going to be reaped!" He points to me, "And you're going to volunteer to take her place! Got it!?"

Both of us nod.

"So, how does this smile look?" I ask, flashing them my most dazzling volunteering face. It feels a little ridiculous, but I'll do anything I can to win the Capitol's favor.

My uncle Cord puts a finger under my chin and tilts it upwards. I raise my chin higher and keep the same smile on. "Thatta girl," he says, smiling at me, "Chin up, always."

"Try a wink," suggests Briar, which I do, though I don't wink very well with this heavy make-up. Everyone laughs. "Don't do that after all," says Incense, laughing.

"It was worth a shot," Briar says, shrugging.

"I think that's good," says Sprite, "Confident and sassy with just a twinge of arrogance! They'll have no choice but to love you from the very start!" The others nod in agreement.

I beam and Fortunado adds, "It's even better when the smile is in your eyes."

"Keep it there, and you're bound to steal the show. Steal the show for the reapings first, then for the chariot rides, and then the others will have no choice but to make you their leader!" Gloss shouts. The other agree quickly, and I smile even wider.

But, I've studied up on my Games theory. Many tributes, especially from 2 and from 1, are killed because of their own arrogance. It happens at least once a year, and all I can do is keep my head from swelling too much and acknowledge that there will always be a chance that I could die. And it could even be for a dumb reason, if I lose my mind! I have to keep myself calm, cool, and collected.

Gloss, with a Capitol-like wave of his hand, silences the Victors and Trainers to start the "reaping."

"Welcome, welcome, one and all!" he says in his best woman-Capitol voice. Everyone laughs, even the stone-faced Scotch. "Today's quite a special day! The reaping of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!" The group cheers, Mage and I hollering gleefully with them.

"To begin today's ceremony, I've brought a _very_ special video, straight from the Capitol that loves you!" Briar lets out a scoff, and is elbowed gently by Incense. Suddenly, Fortunado starts the voiceover, in his best President Snow voice. "War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child… This was the uprising that rocked our land." We all watch, impressed, as he recites the video seamlessly. When Fortunado's finished, Gloss does a little Capitol-like squeal. "Ah, isn't that just wonderful!?"

We clap politely, like District 1 tends to do during the reapings.

"Well, without any further ado, let's find out who our courageous tributes are going to be this year!"

"It's up to you whether or not you wait for her to ask for volunteers," says Briar quietly.

"If you go up really early, people take that as a sign of nerves," says Uncle Cord.

"But if you wait, they also take that as a sign of weakness or nerves," Fortunado says.

"Ahem, the girl's name is…" He pretends to pick a slip of paper and read. He looks over at Mage, obviously forgetting her name. "Uh… Female McBlondie!" Everyone laughs loudly as Mage walks up the imaginary steps. "Do we have any volunteers?"

As soon as the last syllable of the question exits his mouth, I shout in my assertive voice, "I volunteer!" and power-walk as gracefully as one can power-walk to the "stage."

"Why, it seems like we have a volunteer! Quite a find young lady! Tell me, what is your name?" he holds an imaginary microphone to my mouth.

I smile, holding my chin up high, and say, "London Prior!" in as enthusiastic of a voice as I can.

"What a charming one we have here! Give it up for London Prior!" Everyone goes nuts like usually happens in a reaping.

When the noise dies down, I tilt my head to the side curiously, "How'd I do?"

"You were a real winner," says Sprite.

"People will be bound to sponsor you," Incense says, nodding in approval.

"I would've sponsored the crap out of you," says Mage, smiling.

"Alright, I already know what to do for chariot rides, so how about while I'm all dressed up, we practice interviews?"

"Sounds good to me!" says Mage, smiling.

"Damn, I left my midnight-blue suit at home," says Gloss, snapping his fingers. We erupt into little giggles.

"I think I can do the interviewing," says Fortunado. He pulls up two chairs, holding an imaginary-Charm's imaginary hand up in the air. "Everyone, Charm Spalding!"

He puts down the hand as imaginary Charm walks off the "stage."

"Next up, we have a real beauty… London Prior!" The others clap as I walk on the stage, one hand on my hip, a dazzling smile on my face.

"Chin up," says Uncle Cord. I do as he says.

Fortunado takes my hand and kisses it like they tend to do in the Capitol. Then he sits and I sit with him, looking to the Victors and trainers for approval. I don't see any criticisms, so we keep going with the interview until we estimate the allotted time's been up.

After interviews, I'm able to change into comfortable clothes for my favorite part of the Games: training. This is the part that really matters. It's the part I'm going to spend the rest of my night on. I go to each other weapons stations, each with a trainer or two to help me. At each station I go to, there's someone there to offer advice on how to tackle training.

The most common advice I get is to flaunt my skills, prove that I'm a leader and that I'll be the one taking charge of the Careers. There is no need to hide my love of the hatchet, or my skills at any other weapon. I'm from One, the richest District out there except maybe Two, but we're still pretty close.

I can do whatever I want, Training is my Game to play and it's mine to win.

I train until I sweat, take a quick break for some water and a couple of crackers. Then I keep at it. Soon the older Victors and Trainers are out cold, leaving me with Briar, Fortunado, and Gloss.

I grab a spear and toss it as hard as I can, while Gloss watches.

"Where's your sister?" I ask. I thought she would've liked to come.

"She's out. Out at the Capitol. They needed her there for… Something. It was… It was important." He throws a spear at a dummy and it goes clean through the heart with a loud noise.

His power amazes me. All I can say is a dumb, "Oh."

I take a bow, shooting it straight at a dummy. Bow and arrows were always my worst when it comes to weapons. Charm and his girls reappear in the Weapon's room around midnight, so I go into the library to study up on Games theory. After a quick search-through of the many books, I decide it's time for me to finally go to sleep.

Excitement and nerves keep me awake and beaming, so it's a lot of tossing and turning. I can't believe that this is going to happen!

Soon, though, the exhausting training catches up to me and I find myself unable to stay up a second longer to think about it.


	2. Geno: Clockwork

_~Clockwork- Geno's POV~_

_Reese's tongue slips into my mouth. _

_My eyes pop open and an exclamation escapes, muffled by her lips pressed hard against mine, my bottom lip in her teeth as she nibbles on it. _

_It sounds like a surprised, "Mmm!" _

_I pull back from the kiss and her grinning blue eyes greet me. Both of us grin broadly, and I try to hide my panting but she doesn't. _

"_That's how you do it, Geno!" she says cheerily. _

"_Woah!" I exclaim, amazed, "That's amazing!" _

"_Thank you!" _

"_How do you know all that in the eighth grade!?" I ask my best friend. _

_She giggles and grins at me cheerily. "Remember all the way back when I was dating Justin Cummings?"_

"_You mean last month?" I tease. _

"_Aw, yeah yeah. Anyways, he did all that stuff on me! But it was, like, legit! He actually thought sex was Ok!" _

_We both burst out laughing. I'm glad at least someone I know actually cares. _

"_That's crazy!" _

"_Totally! You try it on me now!" _

_I laugh as she presses her mouth to mine again with a smile. Her lip gloss tastes like sweet strawberry and I take a second to savor it before I hesitantly take her bottom lip between my teeth like she did to me. She lets out a pleasured "Mm!" of approval as I start to run out of breath. Finally I try to demonstrate for her what I felt her do to me, and I think it works because she breaks away with a grin, "You got it!" _

_I laugh. "I guess I did!" _

_Learning is a lot easier to me by feeling, demonstrating, and doing than by numbers and letters on paper. It's probably because I'm dyslexic._

"_One more!" she says, "Think you can handle it?" _

_I laugh, "Maybe. What does it involve?"_

_Reese grins, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm about to kiss you as hard as I can and suck your soul out. Ready?"_

_It's a large graduation from the soft lip touch we started with. _

_I grin at her. _

_Everyone says my smile is the best part of me. I can easily use it to charm whoever I want into doing what I say. By far my favorite quality. _

"_Alright. I think I'm ready."_

_Reese grins and crashes her lips against mine. She kisses me violently and it doesn't take long for me to figure it out for myself. She breaks away and says, "Alright, your turn. Go ahead." _

_I catch my breath and then try it. Our eating each other's' face ends abruptly from a scream in the doorway, "REESE'S KISSING CLOCKWORK! MY SISTER'S SUCKING PIPSQUEAK'S SOUL OUT! EW!" _

_We both collapse on the couch as Reese's little sister Mayella sulks in the room, "Ew! Get a bedroom you two!" she sneers, twirling around in her satin dress. _

_Reese rolls her eyes. It's a little hard to explain these things to an 8-year-old, because we're not actually dating. Then again, we're talking about Mayella Schultz, the snottiest little girl I know that already knows all about the birds and the bees. _

_Reese is nothing like her sister. She's down-to-earth and sweet. And all the boys love her, as well they should. I think she deserves it. She and I are only best friends, nothing more, but she promised me she'd teach me how to kiss and this is it. But now the rumors will fly. Like they weren't already before. _

"_EW! REESE AND CLOCKWORK!" _

_She sighs and rolls her eyes. Mayella stomps out of the room and the smile soon spreads back across her face. "What do you think? Are you quite satisfied?"_

_I laugh, "I know a lot of things I may never use again in my life!" I mention. She giggles. _

"_Well at least you know them!" She leans back on the couch. _

_I do the same. _

_After a pause, I speak up. _

"_Hey Reese… Am I the only one that thinks 14's way too young for sex?" I ask quietly. _

_She shakes her head, "I think sex is unsettling until I'm at least a senior in high school. 18. Why? What about you?"_

_I think. "Well, I think that sex is a little scary. Probably because I'm really young. But I think that 18's an alright age. I'd even be willing to try at 16. But only if it's someone I really trust. Someone who really trusts me. Someone who I've been close to for so long that I can be sure they won't walk out. I could never have sex with someone random, like a prostitute. That's the part that terrifies me, not the actual… thing." _

_Reese thinks about it. She nods, "You're right. Yeah, I think I could do that. I think that, if it was a relationship built on trust and emotional links above physical aspects, I think I could trust someone. But it's so unsettling to think of trusting someone random with your body."_

_She's so great. I smile at my best friend and sigh of relief. "It's nice to know that I have one ally in this fucked up world we live in." _

_She smiles. "Aw, Geno! You'll always have me!" _

"_Even with all the buzz and the rumors?"_

_Her blue eyes twinkle, "Of course. I'll take all those nasty rumors and smash them. It may take smashing some kid's teeth out, but I'll get 'em to stop talking about us."_

"_You're the greatest. Really the best." _

_She gives a chuckle and says, "Aw, yeah. I know."_

My eyes slide open. I lay awake in my bed, smiling at the memory. It's an odd memory to dream about, I suppose, but not a bad one.

I stretch and finally stumble over to the bathroom, yawning. Not many people have the luxury of a white-tile bathroom in District 3, but the Haggermans are naturally a hard-working kind of family. Everything a Haggerman does, he does completely and thoroughly, no stopping, full speed ahead. Through our natural wit and hard work, we end up with dirty hands but money to spare. It's a big name, and an even bigger pair of shoes for me to fill.

Haggermans (Would you say _Haggermen_?) are smart, we're borderline high-class, but not exactly there yet. I still have to work to keep up with bills and to keep up our reputation. Haggermans are inventors that make luxury products for the Capitol. We still make money for the showerhead my grandfather invented: it's more efficient and increases water pressure by at least five percent.

My father's big claim to fame is something that he did with a partner named Steinberg (his first name escapes me). Together, he and Dad invented a new kind of energy efficient light. We make our most money from that around the Winter Festival, when it's said that the Capitol hangs all kind of colorful lights around their houses. Who would do something like that?

Now it's on my shoulders to invent something revolutionary, even if it's not big enough that my name's known around the Capitol. Something to make money out of. But, as I said, big shoes.

I can't think of anything I would have differently based on what I have. But I guess that's not really thinking like a Capitolite. The _Ripert Manufacturing Company_ is the Capitol facility that invents and also deals with District 3 inventors. There have been multiple meetings held at our house, Capitolites entering and drinking tea… I've had to be the waiter for those events, delivering tea with a polite smile and asking, "Is there anything else I can get for you?" and often answering questions about my plans for the future.

So, it appears as if I'm set to be an inventor someday, though I have no new ideas. I like everything I have. I guess I just don't have the forward-moving kind of mentality they do. Maybe I'll come up with a new and cool idea in the future. After all, I'm only 16, and my father and grandfather both created their big inventions when they were in their twenties or thirties.

I get ready for the day, dressing in my nice suit and combing my hair all nice. I head to my small dresser, with a mirror there, and pick up the dog tag that sits on my dresser. I have a collection, but this one is my favorite because it was custom-made for me. I wrap the chain around my neck, burying the necklace under my shirt.

I brush my teeth and then smile at myself in the mirror for a second, trying to practice my charm for when I go out into the public. _Stand up straight, smile on, make sure the people know you're high-class and proud. _

Finally satisfied with my hair, outfit and smile, I go out to the kitchen to eat. Breakfast is sitting on the table, and I take and eat. Haggermans always have enough for firsts, but not always enough for seconds.

After a good bye and a good luck from my parents, I go out the door to talk with Reese before the reapings. As I walk, my mind wanders.

_I could be a great inventor, but there's only one looming problem: the fact that I'm dyslexic. I don't do math well, and I read even worse. I can't spell, I can't look at a piece of paper without everything going wonky. I can't even read a clock. I get teased relentlessly for it, for the fact that I come from such esteemed inventors and am so stupid. They call me Clockwork, and some of them sarcastically call me Genius, and they make all kinds of nasty jokes. I have ideas, I just can't write them down or draw them out… _

I'm snapped out of it when I see a little boy being guided by a giggling girl with curly blonde hair. The little girl is Mayella, Reese's unpleasant little sister. The little boy, who looks like he's fighting tears, is one that I know, too.

Tanner Cooper, I know him by his soft blue eyes. Today he looks on the verge of tears, and I know why. He lost his sister Francesca in the Games last year, and though he's just eleven and not eligible for the reapings yet, I'm sure he's afraid.

Mayella giggles and tries to get him to smile, but Tanner isn't cracking. I'm sure memories are coming back, memories that aren't very nice, that will forever come to him this time of year. I have to pity the kid, being so young and losing someone he loved dearly.

"Hey Shortstuff!" I look behind me and up to see my best friend smiling at me.

"I am not that short!"

"Oh, please." She laughs. Reese is over a head taller than me, close to two heads when she wears heels (but hey, she's a naturally tall person!) so my point dissolves into nothing.

"Whatever."

"Ready for the reapings?"

"No." I fidget with the tag nervously. Maybe it's odd that my good luck charm was manufactured in the Capitol, but by this point I see myself in it before I see the Capitol.

"Me neither," Reese confesses, tucking her hair behind her back so it doesn't interfere with her movements. Reese has the longest blonde hair I've ever seen in my life. She hasn't had it cut for years, it touches her butt without her even trying. She has dull but pretty eyes that remind me of the sky on an autumn day, kind of gray but not exactly gray…

"We'll be okay," I say quietly, trying to be reassuring.

"I know…" she bites her lip, "But there's always a chance."

"I know. It's just small compared to… Others."

I glance at a group of poor kids, and Tanner looking towards them longingly. I don't blame him. Mayella's got an iron grip, though.

"I guess so…" she says, chewing on her lip. I think about her chewing on my lip like that, too, not so long ago. My relationship with Reese is complicated. It's like we're dating but not really. We need one thing, something to push us to dating status and even then we may only be half-dating.

I don't know, as I said, it's complicated.

"Reese! Geno!" Theo Campbell and his sister Nathalia come skipping over, arm-in-arm.

"Hey you two!" Reese says, smiling brightly.

"Hey!"

"Hi Geno," Nathalia says, "Isn't it exciting? It's reaping day!"

"Yeah, I'm thrilled." She doesn't pick up my sarcasm and squeals, "So am I!"

"We get presents on reaping day," says Theo, holding up a very nice-looking watch before putting it back on his wrist. "This was mine."

"It's always something gold, something that can be used as a token," Nathalia says, grinning and winking: "Just in case." She shows off a shiny new gold necklace with a pretty white gem in a pendant on the end.

"Nice," says Reese. Unlike the Campbells, Reese and I are a lot more awkward talking about how fortunate the two of us are. Her father writes textbooks for a living, and her mother is a well-renowned lecturer. She's running for mayor of District Three in our next election. If President Snow approves, I suppose. He has no reason not to, but with that man you never know.

"Well, we should take our places," says Theo. Nathalia nods.

"Talk to you after," Reese says, leaning down and pecking my lips. As I said, complicated relationship.

"Y-Yeah. I'll see ya."

We all take our places for the reaping.

Our escort is a short, fat man with graying hair, the tip of his bangs died blue, and bright blue eyes. His skin is stained teal, and he's obviously had plastic surgery, but no one says anything about that. His name is Alfonso.

"Good morning District Three!" he says with a jolly laugh. None of us feel very jolly at all.

"Are you ready for our reaping ceremony!?" Nobody says a word. He smiles at us expectantly, his cheeks looking like a normal person's rosy cheeks, except for they're navy.

"Well then, let's get this started!" he seems brought down but the video plays anyways. I catch Reese's eye, and she winks at me. I laugh a little before going back to the video, which is just ending.

Suddenly, my heart beats hard. Fun and games and imitations aside, someone, or two someones, are going to be reaped today.

"So, let's pick our lucky tributes!" Alfonso says, waddling over to the girl's glass bowl. I hold my breath, closing my eyes slowly. Next to me, I hear Theo breathing deeply to himself. His hand reaches into the bowl, swirls the papers around, and picks one.

"Halley Pence!" he reads, and the crowd, which was already silent, goes even more silent. I breathe a small sigh of relief, and so does Theo. Looks like both our girls are safe for another year.

Then he goes over and starts picking from the boy's bowl. I feel so relieved for my girls, I don't even think to be nervous for this. In fact, I'm not snapped out of my relieved trance until I hear my name said very loudly. "Geno Haggerman!"

Theo gasps. The breath feels like it's been knocked out of me. Slowly, slowly but surely, I start up to the stage.

Suddenly, a group of boys from my year start cheering, "Clockwork! Clockwork!"

I hear the assorted, "Clockwork's so stupid, he's a Bloodbath!" and "He'll never even be able to read the time!" that are accompanied by giggles and laughs. Someone shoves me sideways on my journey up to the stage.

Soon, the cheering dies out into small laughter, and in the silence, I feel the eyes of everyone in the District on me as I reach the stairs. I walk up one at a time, feeling light-headed and just reminding myself to breathe.

When I reach the stage, I remember that not only is the District watching me, but so is the Capitol, so are my sponsors. So I remember just then to put a smile on. The most charming smile I can manage. I stand up straight, and hold my chin up.

Halley is only 14, but she's actually just a bit taller than I am, which makes me swear inside. Hopefully my good posture makes us look even.

Once I get up to the stage, I shake her hand with a firm, confident grip, accepting the limited applause we receive.

Then we walk into the Justice Building together. I try to ignore Reese's screams.


	3. Brock: A Sailor's Dream

_~A sailor's dream: Brock's POV~_

I wake up to my TV on quietly and my alarm clock blaring. I smack it to shut it off, don't want to wake Mom or Dad or either of my siblings. They know I sneak out, but they don't have to know when.

I watch the television to see what games is replaying, and it's one I actually know well. I sit up and stretch, my eyes on the television as the escort announces the District Four boy's name loud and clear.

"Sampson Kiefer!"

Sampson Kiefer is an interesting person. He's my Grandmother's twin brother, so I think that means he's my… Great uncle? I've done multiple projects about him, considering I'm one of the only people in my year that has a relative that was in the Games.

There was something off about him, and there have been plenty of papers written about his reaction to being put in a snowy arena after living his whole life in District 4, where it never ever snows, as compared to that of his District partner, who will go down in history as one of the biggest bitches to step foot in an Arena.

I watch for a while, watch him and Lucy shake hands and sit through the District 5 reapings, where the young boy has to be dragged on the stage, fighting Peacekeepers. I wonder what the president thought about that. I wish I could've seen his stupid Capitol face. I wonder what would happen if something like that happened under Snow's administration.

Once the reapings switch to District 6, I get bored and actually get up and moving. The sun still hasn't risen yet, it'll be a while before it does, considering they still have at least forty or fifty Games to get through before the reapings.

Last year's was a doozy. All the Careers died in some dumb way, whether it was falling off the edge of the sky or allying with someone in the final four, and the boy from District 11 was able to steal it in the end from the girl from District 3. It was a close battle, though.

I finally turn off the TV, throwing on a shirt and a pair of swim trunks with some sandals, grabbing a fishing rod as I go out the door. I decide to wait until I get home to eat and make myself look pretty for the reaping. It's my big day to shine, after all. My Mom was so proud when I told her the news, and I've never seen my Dad stand taller. So much is at stake for me. For them.

I walk out to the beach and enter through the big gate, past some sleeping Peacekeepers. I hold the fishing rod over my shoulder and walk to the little cove where no one can detect anyone. Peacekeepers and civilians alike never come around here.

I see a figure already sitting on the shore.

"What took you so long?" I look over at the smirking girl who stands and turns to face me.

"Sorry," I say, "But I need my sleep to look great for _volunteering._"

"Oh. Yeah." Her smile fades for just a second in the dark before it comes back. "Well, no matter now!"

Caridad sits and throws her line out into the water. "Caught half a pail waiting for you."

"Oh. Must've been a long while." Her home life isn't great and I suddenly feel bad for not being out here earlier. But three thirty in the morning is a little bit early as it is.

"The fish are practically throwing themselves this way," Caridad says, "Scared of the boats."

"Right." I still feel bad, and Cari knows that.

I look out to the water, in thought.

Demeter's out there. She's out on a boat with her parents and sister, or if she isn't, she will be.

I want so badly to be out there. I want to sail on the open sea.

I reel in a tiny fish and Cari reels in a larger one, and soon the two of us fill the rest of the bucket with fish.

After that, we allow ourselves some time for fun. I strip off my shirt and shoes and she takes off her outer layer of clothes to reveal a bathing suit, and we both go into the water. We play and splash and soon try to catch fish with our bare hands.

Out where the water's deeper, we spend ten minutes shivering and trying to get used to it before having swimming races and floating on our backs, watching the sun rise together.

As the pink sun passes the low, periwinkle clouds, I can't help but think that this is the good life. It's these moments I wish I could live in.

Soon the sky gets lighter and Cari and I play some more, laughing and splashing each other.

We don't notice the boats coming back to shore and the people off in the distance leaving the beach surrounded until much later.

"Brock… What's the time?"

"Uh-" the town clock chimes for nine o' clock and I realize that the two of us are incredibly late. Quickly, we store our rods under a rock by a small cave. I grab my shirt and run to the reaping, sopping wet and barefoot, Caridad following.

I run until I get to the table for blood-drawing, and once they take the sample (I drip on their papers, earning me dirty looks), I run to the 18-year-old section as the video is ending. My momentum almost sends me flying forward into the guy in front of me, but I stop myself.

I get a lot of dirty looks, but to be honest I don't really mind the attention. I like to be a trouble-maker, so I'm used to the stern looks I'm getting.

The attention is soon drawn away from me and to the stage when Demeter Kaspin is reaped.

Demeter Kaspin.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and she's everything I'd ever want. I don't know her personally, unfortunately, so it's a kind of from-afar kind of thing. I'll talk to her someday.

I want to ask her out badly, but the looming possibility of rejection is always hanging there. She's very out of my league, a problem that should be fixed in a jiff by my winning the Games. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm funny (I'm a teacher's absolute nightmare, especially in Aquatic Biology because I hate science) so hey, that's something I've got going for me.

She and her best friend (Damn, what's her name? Mallinsky, I think...) are from wealthy and scholarly families. Athena (yeah, that's it!) isn't ugly herself. Beautiful long hair, tan skin, gray eyes…

Anyways, I should probably stop drooling over girls and get back to the reaping, shouldn't I? After all, today's my big day!

The girl from my District that's been chosen to volunteer by my side is named Bow Peterson. She's middle-class, and as much as I don't like to admit it, I've fucked her once or twice.

Hey, pretty girls make me weak! And pretty girls that show any kind of interest in me whatsoever make me weaker! I guess females in general, really. So I suppose it's ironic that my best friend's a girl. Cari and I have tried dating, but mutually agreed it wasn't meant to be.

Shit, off-topic again! I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

The boy is reaped, and I realize that now's the time! So, I volunteer, soaked from head to toe and wearing a shirt and swim trunks.

The District doesn't know what to do; they just kind of stay silent. And, though I'm not dressed for the occasion in the slightest, well, I still make it up to the stage.

"Er, uh, yes… Uh, what's your name, young man?" our escort stammers out, her teal eyes staring at me critically but her face looking as perky as always.

"Brock Rutherford!" I say, loudly and confidently. Bow gives me the most obvious stink-eye and I stick my tongue out at her, grinning and chirping into the microphone, "Also known as your worst nightmare!"

Multiple adults in the crowd shrug and nod in agreement. Our escort, unsure of what to do, just laughs a tiny, awkward chuckle of a laugh, "Yes. O-Of course. W-Well, uh, there you are, folks! The District 4 tributes of the 73rd Hunger Games!"

After a pause of hesitation, the crowd bursts out into applause. I smile and shake Bow's hand, winking. "Good luck, Bowtie."

She scowls as we walk together back into the Justice Building.

~.~.

My sister Adele and my parents are the first to visit me. Hugs are exchanged all around. I take a seat and they sit, in chairs that are so plushy and nice they make me want to be a Victor even more.

"Oh, Brock, my Baby!" Mom says, pinching my cheeks.

"Mom!"

"Oh, you're going to be so wonderful in the Arena, Sweetie! And before, and after, of course!"

"Yeah." I smile a little bit, "Thanks."

"We're proud of you, son. No matter what kind of outfit you volunteered in…"

"Oh, Cari and I lost track of time. We swam a little bit."

"Oh, honey, you must be careful! Swimming can be dangerous with so many Peacekeepers on duty…"

"Well, the whole nation knows I was having a pool day now, and I'm not dead yet."

She smiles a little, "Of course. You're right, honey." She kisses the top of my sopping wet head.

"Just keep being careful," says Dad, "Throughout your whole Games experience, be careful."

"You know well," Mom says quietly, "That your great uncle was in the Games. He said just a couple of sour words and the next day… Well, you know what happened, honey."

I nod a little bit, "Yeah."

"Just watch yourself. You'll be fine, though, I'm sure!"

"Okay. Will do. I'll come home."

"Oh, we know you'll be back soon," Mom says, smiling, "You're quite capable. Then you can mentor Adele through her Games, as well."

"Sure." I'm not sure how I feel about my sister's sealed fate of volunteering. She's only 10, just started training earlier in the year.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," Adele says, snuggling into my shirt though I'm drenched.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." I smile a little, she stays close.

"We love you," Dad says, ruffling my dripping head and smiling at me.

"I love you too." I smile and my family smiles back. I kiss the top of Adele's head and then hug and kiss both my parents before they're ushered out of the room.

Caridad is the next to come.

"Hi Brock," she says, smiling.

"Hey Cari. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just going to miss you when you're gone."

"I'll be back. And I'll take you far away from that house, you'll never have another worry in your life."

"But what if you don't?"

"Don't say that! I'm coming home."

"There's always a possibility you won't," she says. I hug her and she cries into my shoulder quietly. "I need you home, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there. And if I'm not, well then… Whoever the Victor is had better take care of you. I'll make sure of it. My ghost will haunt them at night until they come for you. I'll never rest in peace if you're not okay."

She nods, crying harder at all the grim possibilities of my death. I try to cheer her up, "But hey, that's not a given, either. There's always a chance I'll win. And I know everything there is to know about the Games, so it's a bigger chance than the others. I just have to keep my head down low and not make too many enemies."

She nods, "Y-You can do it. You have no choice."

"Okay. It's settled, then. No worries. Go and watch with Adele, don't watch it with your family. They'll try to scare you. No matter what, just think that I'll be okay."

She nods, "Alright."

"Good." I smile and she holds out a black chain with an anchor on the end of it.

"Have this," she says, smiling a Cari smile, "To anchor your thoughts to nothing but home."

I take it from her and hug her tightly. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. You have to win, Brock."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back before you know it. Sunny skies will come soon. The storm clouds are already clearing. A sailor's dream."

"Sure," she laughs a little, which is relieving.

"Time's up," Peacekeepers say.

"Love you," Cari says, winking at me.

"You too." I smile a little bit, holding the anchor charm in my hand.

Then she leaves with the Peacekeepers.

Demeter doesn't visit; I knew she wouldn't but part of me hoped she would so I could pour out my feelings to her. Eh, I'll just do it when I get home. When I become District 4's next big hero.

Bow and I walk out to the train together and as soon as the doors close my escort explodes on us. And by us, I mean me.

"How could you think that wearing such an outfit is okay!?" she yells. Bow smirks, and I try to ignore her and keep my cool.

"I was running late-"

"Do you have any idea the level of disrespect you've shown today? The level of immaturity!? Do you!?"

"I was just running late, I didn't mean to disrespect anyone-"

"You don't deserve Victory, young man! And the Capitol helps those who deserve victory!"

"Of course I deserve victory! I know more than any tribute that could possibly be reaped, I've been training since I could walk! And you think I don't deserve it!?"

"From what you've shown today, you don't deserve anything from the Capitol that loves you."

"Well I'm not sure how much this supposedly benevolent Capitol's done for me!" I want to suck the words back in once they come out. So much for watching what I say.

"We at the Capitol have given you the opportunity of a lifetime!" she practically shouts.

I grab the anchor to calm down and mutter, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Heat of the moment. I was wrong, the Capitol's done everything for me."

"Damn right we have!" she screams, before taking a deep breath. "I will accept your apology but know that if you mess up again, you're as good as dead." She turns to my laughing District partner. "Bow, dear, please, come this way." She walks to the other car, leaving me alone.

My mentor is the super-sexy stud from the 65th Games, Finnick Odair. He's had all the luck with girls I've never had, so good for him. He stuck with one that has some pretty bad mental things from her Games. They have a very sweet relationship. I guess, when it's all said and done, I'd like most to have a relationship like theirs.

Finnick sits across from me and looks at me, saying nothing and yet making me feel uncomfortably guilty at once.

"You have to be careful," he says, "The Capitolites are going to get a kick out of your outfit, but the government is not nearly as… Light-humored. They don't take things like this lightly. They take simple things as rebellion."

"Well, that's dumb."

"It's how the world works."

"How can you agree with that?!"

"I never said I agree, I just said that's how it works." He glances around the room at nothing, and I just try to ignore that.

"So, volunteering. Why?"

"Mom and Dad started me training early. I won the spot fair and square."

"Mom and Dad?" he lounges back, "But is this what you really wanted for yourself?"

_No._ I shake the thought out of my head. This is the opportunity of a lifetime! It's exactly how I imagined my future.

"Of course," I say it definitely and assertively.

"Are you really sure about that?"

I don't want to lie but I can't tell the truth. It's too late now. I curl up into the plushy couch, allowing for a long moment of silence before responding.

"Ask me that when I'm a Victor."


End file.
